Você sabe que ta viciado em Saint Seiya quando
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Uma lista de sintomas de fanatismo, feita por uma estudante de psicologia, fã de Saint Seiya, sem nada pra fazer. ja teve ter visto dessas listas com outros animes


**Como vir muitas listas desse tipo feitas para outros anime, mais nunca para os amados, idolatrados, salve, salve cavaleiros, então decidir faze-la eu mesma como um batismo para escrever. Quem teve algum item que gostaria de acrescentar pode mandar.**

**Espero que gostem, até a próxima!**

**Você sabe que está viciado (a) em Saint Seiya quando:**

1- Você escolher uma das inúmeras constelações sem cavaleiros na serie e diz que ela é sua protetora

2- Você tatua em seu corpo os pontos de localização das estrelas da (sua) constelação e diz que são seus pontos vitais.

3- E nas costas faz a figura da sua constelação. (ao não sei a de libra, uma balança não é legal pra tatoo, pelo mesmo na opinião do Dokho, né?).

4- E quando doente pede que te furem nesses pontos. (isso deve doer demais!)

5- Você adota o nome da sua constelação com apelido, mesmo que ela se chame Cassiopéia. (?) ou que só tenha sobrado pra você a Via Láctea.

6- Você criar o design da sua armadura, e para construí-la você hipoteca sua casa (dependendo do material, o aço é o mais barato).

7- Você tenta dar vida a sua "armadura caseira" como o seu sangue, e vai parar no hospital por hemorragia. (para casos desse tipo que é importante a doação de sangue)

8- Pra tudo que você vai fazer você pede força pra sua constelação, _principalmente _nas provas.

9- E é expulso da sala por gritar: Me de usa força (nome da sua constelação)!(e ainda assassinando o Português, é Dar-me sua força, ô povo).

10- Você pinta seu cabelo da cor dos seus olhos, principalmente se for europeu, como o Shun e o Ikki fazem.

11- Você deixa o seu cabelo crescer, mesmo sendo homem. (sempre solto e esvoaçante)

12- Você tatua em você os sinais da testa do Mu e a pinta do Afrodite.

13- Você que uma cicatriz como a do Ikki, mais como você não quer se machucar para adquirira, você tatua uma. (juro que é a ultima)

14- Você faz suas sombracelhas ficarem que nem as do Camus.

15- Você pegar conjuntivite, mais diz que esta sobre o efeito do ataque de Saga: o Satã Imperial, que nem o Aioria.

16- Você combina a cor das faixas dos seus braços com a cor da sua camisa. (é apesar de tudo o Seiya tem estilo)

17- Você usar suspensórios junto com camiseta. (da cor dos seus olhos e cabelos tingidos)

18- Você sai usando camisola e diz que é um vestido finíssimo. (só as garotas, por favor).

19- Você vive armada com um báculo para atacar quem zombar do seu "vestido" e do seu cabelo roxo.

20- E de bijuteria só um colar vermelho, ridículo e chinfrim, como o da Saori.

21- Cobre o rosto com um lenço, por que não encontrou daquelas mascaras das amazonas pra compra. (alem do que com o lenço dar pra respirar)

22- Você usa uma capa branca, não sei pra que, que nem os cavaleiros de ouro.

23- Voce usa tiras com chifre como a da June.

24- Você deixa apenas a unha do dedo indicado crescer, para pode aplicar a Antares nos seus inimigos.

25- Você escrever os recadinhos pros seus amigos em pétalas de flor. (mais eles nunca são integres no lugar certo, o vento incompetente!).

26- Você cria um nome decente para o Mascara da Morte, e sai na porrada com quem discorda da escolha. (sinceramente eu prefiro Giovanne)

27- Também criar os sobrenomes dos cavaleiros tanto para os bronzeados como para os douradinhos, (menos para os prateados e os bronzes menores que não merecem por sua inutilidade na serie) a final eles não são indigentes.

28- Você decolar todos os nomes dos Espectros de Hades, e inventa nomes para aqueles que não tiveram tempo para se apresentarem. (tadinhos)

29- Você tenta produzir uma rosa negra (é se ate conseguiram azul no Japão porque não?).

30- Você só comprar Bt'x por o Teppei é a cara do Seiya. (espero que saibam do que eu estou falando)

31- Você começar a se interessa por Física depois das explicações mirabolantes que há em Cavaleiros.

32- Você acha que pode destruir qualquer coisa só com a sua cabeça. (é eu não engolir aquela explicação do Seiya, era a cabeça-dura dele mesmo).

33- Você vasculhar todos os mapas da biblioteca a procura do Santuário de Atena na Grécia.

34- Como você não o encontrar você vasculhar tudo de novo a procura, dessa vez dos Cinco Picos de Rozan e da Ilha de Andrômeda.

35- Mais primeiro você descobre que Asgard é uma cidade imaginaria da Mitologia Nórdica.

36- Você continuar enfiado na biblioteca, dessa vez nos livros de Mitologia tentando adivinhar quem será o próximo inimigo da Atena.

37- Você tenta controlar as batidas do seu coração que nem o Mestre Ancião, para viver ate não sei quando.

38- Você tenta convencer todo mundo que o Mestre Ancião é irmão do Mestre Yoda de Star Wars e que foi o Mestre Ancião que ensinou a técnica de vida longa para o Mu Há de Thunder Cats.

39- A sua apresentação no Curso de Manga é sobre o autor de Cavaleiros. (isso aconteceu de verdade comigo, foi legal).

40-Você pesquisa tanto sobre Saint Seiya que descobre que o titulo significa Santos de Bronze e não uma referencia isolada ao Seiya. (hahaha acho que só eu sabia disso)

41- Você ameaçar de morte, por e-mail, o desenhista do Episodio G, por ter profanado a aparência dos bronzeados no volume 8 da edição brasileira. (hehehe, acho que falei demais)

42- Você rasgar sua roupa toda vez que alguém de chamar pra briga.

43- Por isso e pelo seu cabelo compridão você ganhar fama de ser Gay mais você não se importa, com o que as pessoas falam, que nem o Shun e o Hyoga.

44- Você ensaiar durante horas a risada diabólica do Saga como Ares.

45- Você tem medo de ser possuído por um deus, já que em cavaleiros todo mundo acaba sendo.

46- Por isso toma muito cuidado com as medalha que tenham inscrições.

47- Mais achar legal a idéia de se a reencarnação de um que seja bom.

48- O nome do seu cachorro é Saga mais quando ele de morder é o Ares.

49- O seu outro cachorro se chama Kanon e quando ele aprontar você o coloca numa caixa de viagem dentro da banheira, para simular o Cabo Sunion. (ô maldade)

50- Se você é arquiteto, você apresentar a construtora um projeto de um Condomínio que nem as Doze Casas.

51- E se é medico, decide pesquisar os benefícios do método de acupuntura do Shiryu.

52- Você escreve o seu testamento na parede do seu quarto, e o esconde sobre os inúmeros pôsteres de Cavaleiros.

53- Você faz um curso de mergulho só pra quando for à Grécia procurar pelos destroços do Reino de Poseidon.

54- Você planta duas palmeiras gêmeas e diz que seu tumulo será embaixo delas. (é onde você encontraria arvores de Sal no Brasil?).

55- E no testamento da parede está escrito que você quer se enterrando dentro de um esquife de gelo como o Hyoga.

56- Você não manda mais as pessoas para aquele lugar, você as manda para a Outra Dimensão.

57- Você fã cansado de esperar o Masami Kurumada (o autor, pra quem não sabe) criar a Saga dos Deuses, e começar a criar fics de Cavaleiros.

58- Primeiro você faz hentais com os casais prováveis da serie, depois vai para os improváveis. (né, Juliane-Chan?).

59- Você se cansa dos hentais e passar para o campo dos yaois. (que digam as Insanas, né?).

60- Você também se cansa dos yaois e concitar a idéia de um yaoi cossover (quem sabe Shun com o Kurama, hein?).

61- Isso antes de fazer um yuri da Shina com a Marin. (sim, gente isso é um desafio!)

62- Ainda dentro dos hentais você ser torna a namorada de um dos douradinhos, através de uma personagem com seu nome e aparência.

63- Você ressurgida os personagens mortos na serie só usar nos seus "projetos".

64- Confirma que os cavaleiros não são seus, nas fics, mais criam planos para roubá-los, seqüestrados e as fins do tio Kurumada. (eu queria o Shun)

65- Você só comprar revista sobre anime que tenham cavaleiros na capa, só pra cortar a capa e colar na parede. (em cima do seu testamento, não se esqueça).

66- As opções de papel de parede do computador são todas de cavaleiros, pra não fica tento que colocar de novo a que o seu irmão mudou.

67- Você sempre entornar vogal dos nomes. (como em Ikkiiiiiiiiiii, Seiyaaaaaaaaaa e Saoriiiiiiiii)

68- Você se recusar a jogar vôlei, pois achar que possuir o espírito de Excalibur no seu braço e a sua cortada seria violenta demais.

69- Você odeia o rei Arthur porque ele roubou a Excalibur da família do Shura e eles só ficaram com sua presença de espírito.

70- Você treina o Cólera do Dragão revertendo o fluxo do seu chuveiro.

71- Toda vez que você ver uma estrela cadente você pensa que é o Shura voltando pra Terra.

72- Você pegar o anel da sua avó e diz quer é o anel de Nibelungo.

73- Entrar por balé só para aprender aquela coreografia do ataque do Hyoga.

74- E como ela não existe você inventar uma para homenageá-lo.

75- Você começar a usa camisa chinesa como as do Shiryu, apesar de serem tão compridas que parecem vestidos.

76- Decora todas as músicas de cavaleiros, tanto as em japonês como em português. Se descobrir em javanês, também decora!

77- O toque do seu celular é a melodia de abertura da serie em japonês.

78- Você sonha com os cavaleiros. (as conseqüências em suas roupas é problema de cada um)

79- Faz comunidade no Orkut defendendo seu cavaleiro preferido. (estilo: "O Shun não é gay" e "A risada do Saga é melhor que a do Silvio Santos")

80- Gastar toda a sua mesada para passa os episódios gravados em fita cassete para DVD.

81- Criar calos na mão de tanto jogar cavaleiros no videogame. (e vai continuar a jogar até a mão sangrar a _la Shiryu_)

82- Você assistiu tanto e decorou todas as falas da serie, que agora você só os assiste no volume mudo, pra pode ficar "dublando" os personagens.

83- ...(desculpe não tive mais idéia, se tive uma me manda).


End file.
